Save your friends!
by LostBionicChild
Summary: Friends are kidnapped. Kane, Julia, Mariam, and Gordo, team up to save them. Other characters will also appear. No pairings...yet. Who knows. R&R Please! I suck at summaries. Chapter 3 is up! DISCONTINUED
1. Kidnappings

Author: Whoa! Holy friggin' spit, I wrote something! Well, yeah, basically it's a fic where Kane (-) is the sort of main character, others who'll be with him are Julia, Mariam, Gordo, and possibly someone else (Shh, I'm not telling). Others who'll appear in this fic are Zeo, Raul, and others (wait for the next chapter to find out who else). I'm not sure if there will be any pairings (though I highly doubt it) in this fic. Read and enjoy; R & R; and whatever else you're supposed to do…

Warning: Yer precious Kai might not be in this fic, MWAHAHA! Though Max will be my muse! -

Max: I'm your muse?

author: Yeah, so do the disclaimer!

Max: Why do I have to do it!

author: Cuz I said so! Mwahahahahahaha!

Max: Okay, okay. the author of this fic does not own any of the characters in Beyblade.

author: If I did, Max would be a girl and I'll over throw Tyson from his spot as the main character and world beyblading champion! Mwahahahahaha!

Max: Ookaaay… on with the fic!

author: PS, if you have any questions, check the author's notes underneath, if the answer ain't there, put it in your reviews and I'll explain in the next chapter.

--------------------------------

**Save Your Friends!** Chapter 1 : Kidnappings

-------------------------------

A dark room, a table, two chairs. In them, sat two shadowy figures, plotting their next move.

"So, you were finally able to convince them to join us." A man in the chair behind the table spoke.

"Yes, though I'd have to say, it was harder to convince them rather than just taking 'em like we did _him_." A woman in the other chair replied.

"True, but we have different plans for them."

"So then, which tactic do we use for the other two remaining?"

At this the man gave an evil smile. "I suppose with the rest you could just use the easy way."

"Heh, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." And with that, the woman stood up and left the room with a smirk on her face.'_Heh, easy pickings…'_

----

"Kane!"

"Huh?"

"Hey Kane, how have you been doing?"

The said boy turned around to be met by two familiar faces as they raced up to meet him. He had green-blue hair, blue eyes, and he wore a simple pair of jeans and a white polo with a plain brown jacket over it.

"Oh, hey there! It's been a while!" He replied to the two before him.

They both wore similar clothes with contrasting colors. One of them had orange hair, backed by long brown hair and she had light green eyes. The other one had red hair, backed by short brown hair and he had the same green eyes the girl had. They were the Spanish twins, Julia and Raul.

"So, what suddenly brings you back to Japan? I thought you were out traveling with your friends around the world?" Julia asked, a smile on her face as she brushed a few orange bangs from her eyes.

He nodded. "Yeah, we were, but we decided to visit our families for a while. It's been an entire year already, after all." He gave a small chuckle as he said this.

"So what about you two? What brings you here all the way from Spain?"

"Oh, you know, the world championships just ended, as well as that whole 'BEGA Justice 5' thing, so we just decided to hang a little while longer…"

"Our troupe even decided to perform here for a while since they came from such a long way just to cheer us on." Raul added, finally joining the conversation.

"Hm, I see…"

Just then, Julia suddenly looked around, as if searching for something, then looked back to Kane.

"If you're all visiting Japan, where are your friends?"

"Their parents picked them up at the airport already." He replied with a smile.

"Then what about you? Didn't _your_ parents pick you up?" Raul asked, but Julia elbowed him.

"Well, my parents are currently in Australia, so I really just came to Japan to visit a few old friends."

"Oh…"

"Hey, are you doing anything?" Julia cut in.

"No, not really. Why?"

"Maybe you'd like to hang with us for a while. We haven't seen each other since the last time you visited Spain after all."

"That's a great idea!" Raul exclaimed.

----

A few hours past as the three went to the park after eating lunch and doing other various things.

"Ah…" Raul stretched before slumping down on one of the parks many benches.

"Well, that was fun. We should do this more often!" Julia stated giving off a giggle as she stood beside the bench Raul was sitting on. Kane laughed with her but stopped when he spotted an ice cream stand just nearby.

"Hey, how about I get us all some ice cream? My treat." He offered.

"Sure!" Julia beamed.

"But we really could just pay for it ourselves—" Raul pointed.

"No, no, it's my treat." Kane reassured as he headed for the stand.

"Heh, he sure hasn't changed, hasn't he?" Julia laughed.

----

Kane stood before the ice cream stand as he ordered three ice cream cones, each with three layers of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry.

As he waited for the man behind the stand to finish scooping up the ice cream on the cones, a black helicopter flew over, a bit too low to the ground for comfort.

_'What on earth is a helicopter doing, flying so low to the ground?'_ But before he could even finish his thought, the helicopter flew down, straight towards where Julia and Raul were.

"Julia! Raul!" He screamed as he ran after the chopper, leaving the ice cream man in his bewildered state.

But before he could even get within a meter of them, one of the helicopters doors slid open and a person jumped out and grabbed Raul and quickly got back on before Julia could even stand up from where she fell when the helicopter descended.

"RAUL!" They both screamed.

----

"Let go! Let go of me!" Raul struggled before a woman with black hair came up to him, and knocked him unconscious.

"So he really was just here." She said as she looked at Raul's unconscious form, a smirk on her pallid features. "If that's so, then we might as well pick up our last target."

Kane ran as fast as he could, but the chopper already flew up. _'Darn it!'_ He gritted his teeth as he kept his eyes on the helicopter.

His eyes then widened at who he saw in it. '_Isn't that…'_ "Dr. K!" _'What's she doing there?'_

His eyes widen even more as he realized where the chopper was headed. _'No! We've got to stop them!'_ He then ran over to Julia and helped her up.

"Quick! I know where they're going!"

"But how'd you--?"

"No time to explain, let's go!" Kane cut her off, as he ran off.

----

Zagart residence, in it lived Zeo and his father and their loyal butler.

Zeo was by the window of his study, practicing his violin. His eyes were closed as he listened to his own melody filling the air as he concentrated carefully.

"ZEO!"

His eyes shot open at the call of his name. He looked out the window and saw Kane and a girl, running towards his house. He opened the window, his now short, teal colored hair, flying around his face due to the sudden strong wind.

"Hi Kane!" He waved.

"ZEO!" Kane screamed even louder in distress. "LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" All of a sudden, the sound of a helicopter was heard up above as he saw a black helicopter descending down above his roof. "…?"

"ZEO!" Kane yelled frantically.

Then, out form the chopper, the same person that took Raul, came down with a rope ladder, and grabbed Zeo out from his window.

"Aaaaah!"

"I'm coming!" Kane yelled as he grabbed the very bottom of the ladder that was sagging towards the ground, and started to climb it.

"Kane! Look out!" He heard both Zeo and Julia scream. He looked up to see Dr. K pointing a gun in his direction. And before he could hardly react, she shot him.

The bullet hit him straight in the knee and he fell off, falling hard on the ground.

"KAAANE!" Julia screamed as she ran to where he fell.

"Oh no, you don't!" Two more voices yelled from the trees, and out jumped two figures, aiming for the ladder.

"Mariam! Joseph!" Kane looked on from where he lay on the ground, his wound bleeding endlessly, Julia trying to prevent it.

----

Joseph reached the helicopter first and quickly climbed in. But as soon as he stood, Dr. K brought the bottom of her gun, down hard on his head, then quickly brought it back and hit him on the side of his face.

Zeo watched in horror as the one who tried to save him was beat up and thrown out the helicopter. He struggled, wanting to help, but to no avail, he too was hit unconscious. The last thing he remembered hearing, was the laughter of Dr. K and Joseph's sister, Mariam screaming for her brother.

----

"JOSEPH!" Mariam cried as she saw her brother tossed out, and how he fell down, down to the hard ground.

"Look out!" She heard someone scream as a bullet whizzed past her, making her lose her grip, and fall.

----------------------------------

**End of Chapter One**

----------------------------------

A/N: Well that's the end of the first chapter.. anywho. If you're wondering why Kane, Julia and Raul know each other, it's cuz I think that there's a possibility of that since Kane and his gang travel 'round the world and meet different bladders along the way. They might have met each other in Spain you know…

What Mariam and Joseph were suddenly doing there? Wait for chapter 2

As for Kane's parents being in Australia, it's 'cause I've heard that Kane is actually half-Japanese, half-Australian… Well, that's all. Hope you review! -


	2. Team Up!

A/N: Hey there, and so we have the next chappie of this fic, and chapter three is well on it's way, though I'm still finishing it on paper. Still no other characters yet, 'cept that Gordo is finally making his appearance. Oh yes, before I forget, sadly the reason of what Mariam and Joseph were doing there is still not here, but possibly in the next chapter. And I guess you're all getting bored of my babbling, oh well! Max, the disclaimer please!

Max: the author of this fic does not own any characters from Beyblade as stated in the first chapter, and she is not planning to put an OC character unless necessary.

author: Wow! That was a long disclaimer.

Max: Hey, I just read aloud what you wrote on my script.

author: Oh… oh well! On with the fic!

----------------------------

**Save Your Friends! **Chapter 2 : Team Up!

----------------------------

sniff. _'Huh? Is Julia cooking breakfast already?' _Raul's eyes flutter open, as he tried to focus his vision.

He was sitting on a chair, a table in front of him. On it, it seemed that dinner has already been served.

'_WH-where am I…?' _He thought. He looked around a bit, then looked at his clothes. He no longer wore the blue outfit he normally wears, instead he was wearing a plain white polo and regular blue jeans and red sneakers.

"What's going on!" He wondered aloud, finally feeling his voice come back, and seeing the new clothes he wore. His eyes then widened in shock as he remembered what had happened. "That's right. I was kidnapped by that black helicopter… But where am I now!" He looked around frantically.

"You're at Biovolt." Someone plainly stated, coming up from behind him. "So you're finally awake." The figure sneered.

At the sound of the person's voice, Raul immediately stood up, facing the figure, and taking a defensive stance. "WH-who are you?" He demanded.

In front of him stood a tall, pale woman with long black hair. She wore a plain black skirt and turtle-neck top, and over it she had a white lab coat. He then remembered her being on of the people in the helicopter who took him.

"I suppose you could just call me Dr. K." She said walking past him. "Please, sit down and eat something. I'm sure you're very hungry after our long flight from Japan." She gestured to the table as she sat opposite of where he sat.

Thinking it was better not to argue, he did as he was told, but kept a straight face, his eyes not leaving the woman before him.

"So Raul, I suppose you're wondering what you've been brought here for." She stated rather matter-of-factly. He nodded. "Well, it's simple really… We just so happened to see your wonderful performance at the World Beyblading Championships. So we decided to help you improve your skill."

"So you went off and kidnapped me?" He yelled, standing up, and slamming his hands on the table.

"We didn't mean to, it just so happened that we couldn't let your sister know about the training we were planning to give you. I bet she would've even tried to stop you…"

"Well of course! Biovolt is a—"

" 'Evil organization bent on world domination'? Heh, I don't think so." At this he sat back down but still had an angry face. "We simply want to let great, potential bladers like you improve their skill. But sadly our reputation precedes us, so that's why we have to stay hidden and in secret…"

"When Julia comes here, I bet she'll—"

"Save you? Or hold you back like she's always done?"

He truly was getting really irritated about her finishing his sentences, but the feeling seemed to diminish as he heard what she asked him.

"What do you—?"

"Don't you see, Raul? The reason that you've always seemed like the weaker one between you, is because _she _keeps holding you back from your full potential! Haven't you ever noticed it?"

"But Julia—she wouldn't! She supports me and helps me do my best—"

"Does she now? sigh She really has more influence on you than I thought. It's just a cover up she puts on so that she would always seem like the older, stronger one!"

Raul was starting to get confused as he didn't know what to believe. He didn't want to think that Julia would really do that. But on the other hand, what Dr. K said just made too much sense to ignore.

He held the sides of his head, now truly confused. "Stop! I know she wouldn't do that! No, she wouldn't, not to me!"

"Face it, Raul! She's always been holding you back, even to the point where she seems to have brainwashed you! Don't you see? She _knows_ that you would become stronger than her! That's why she's trying to stop you!"

"No! She wouldn't! You're lying!" He yelled as he shut his eyes closed, shaking his head, not wanting to hear more. _'Julia wouldn't! She couldn't!'_

Dr. K then stood up and walked up behind Raul's chair. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she brought her head down to his ear.

"Am I, Raul? Ask yourself, who do you think was really lying to you?"

----

Mariam sat quietly in a chair beside her brother's bed in the hospital. He suffered a few major injuries from when he was thrown out of the helicopter.

His head bled due to his hits on the head, and his right arm and shoulder were broken due to the fall from the helicopter. Now he was just nearly completely covered in bandages.

She then extended her hand over to him, taking his hand in hers, as he lay there unconscious. She then heard the door open, but she didn't even bother to turn around to see who it was.

Kane and Julia entered the room quietly. They closed the door gently as they looked towards Mariam who had her back turned to them.

Mariam has definitely changed since the last time Kane had seen her. It was obvious that she has matured in the last year. She still wore the same earrings and head band she had, but she no longer kept her long blue hair in a ponytail. Her clothes still had the trademark design of her tribe, but it was different from what she used to wear.

Finally, she turned around to face them, her emerald-green eyes shining through her bangs.

"So, how's your leg?" She asked, looking at Kane.

"Fine, the bullet didn't really create much damage, though I did lose quite a lot of blood." He replied, patting his knee a bit. "How's Joseph?"

"Still unconscious, but fine. The doctors said that he'll be alright, but he has to stay here for a while so he could recover fully.

"I see…"

Noticing the two-tone haired girl beside him, Mariam asked. "So who's she? Your girlfriend?"

At this, Kane immediately blushed, but before he could reply, Julia took a step forward and reached out her hand in front of Mariam.

"My name is Julia, nice to meet you. And no, I'm just a friend." She replied calmly, giving off a smile.

Mariam looked at the outreached hand, then back to Julia as she accepted the gesture. "I'm Mariam. Nice to meet you too." She smiled back.

----

A few minutes later, a nurse came in to check on Joseph. The three decided it was best to leave her to her work for now, so they exited the room.

In the hall, the trio were waiting patiently before they would re-enter later on. Julia and Mariam sat on the bench right outside of Joseph's hospital room, while Kane stood, leaning on the wall opposite them.

After a long period of silence, Mariam finally spoke up.

"So now what?" She asked her other two companions.

"We've already called the police; they said that they'd do their best to find them…" Julia replied.

"Hn… the police. As if they're ever any help!" Mariam scoffed. "If the Police could really help us, then why is Biovolt still out there, targeting people…?" She added rather harshly.

"But—"

"No, Mariam has a point. That black helicopter came from Biovolt. The police have been trying to track them down for almost three years now and they still haven't found a single lead. Even when Boris came out of hiding to build BEGA, they didn't even take him down for questioning even with the knowledge of what he has tried to do before." Kane said, cutting Julia off.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" She yelled, standing up and looking at both of them, demanding an answer. Tears started to form in her eyes as she recalled the moment Raul was taken, and how she wasn't able to do anything while they took her brother.

Kane saw this and approached her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at him.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." He reassured, trying to comfort her.

"B-but we don't even have any leads to where they were taken…" She choked, finally letting her tears fall and roll down her pallid face.

"If you are willing to help, we might be able to help you in your investigation." A fourth voice joined in as he approached. He had flaming red hair that was tied in a low ponytail behind him. He wore a simple sleeveless, red-orange shirt and plain white pants and a thick brown belt around his waist. He was…

"Gordo…" Kane whispered as he recognized the approaching figure.

"Dr. Zagart has heard about everything that happened. He's currently trying his best to get a track of the helicopter, but they have blocked every possible signal."

"So what does he need us for?" Mariam scorned. "He seems to be doing just fine on his own!" She added a bit sarcastically.

"I'm not quite sure myself…" He gave Mariam a glare. "But Dr. Zagart wishes to talk to all of you in person. But the decision has to be made now. Are you in or out?" Gordo stated as he reached out his hand in front of them.

They all looked at it before Kane first spoke.

"I'm in." And he placed his own hand on top of Gordo's.

"For Raul." Julia joined, fully composed. They all glanced at Mariam who seems to be looking in the direction of Joseph's closed door. She closed her eyes and faced them, putting her hand on top of all of theirs.

"They'll pay for what they did to Joseph…" Her eyes shot open. "I'm in!"

----------------------------

**End of Chapter Two**

----------------------------

A/N: Well there ya go! If any questions, say it in yer reviews… me go sleep now! I would ask for a certain amount of reviews, but I won't. But if ya do, it will inspire me to write more! Mwahahahaha! Unless you think it sucks… we'll see! Gee, no had a ny questions for chapter one..


	3. Biovolt and Meetings

Author: And so we have chapter 3 which I finished in just one day, so sorry if it sucks… but I did enjoy writing the first part! Anywho, in this chapter you'll be able to find out the 'him' and 'them' from the start of chapter 1… and so is so, so hopefully R&R, but I don't have any demands… disclaimer please!

Ed (FMA): the author of this fic does not own any characters from Beyblade… Why am I the one doing this? Where's Max?

author: I set him free! sparkly background appears

Ed: So now you took me?

author: Well I DO have a keychain of you, so I OWN you! Mwahahahahaha! On with the story!

Ed: sweatdrop

author: Oh and the reason of what Mariam and Joseph were doing there is now revealed! Anywho, enjoy! (Ed's my new muse..grin)

-----------------------------------

**Save Your Friends!** Chapter 3 : Biovolt and Meetings

-----------------------------------

"Hn… I can't believe we're working with that Dr. K again after what happened last time!" Someone complained, stomping their foot on the hard floor.

The owner of the voice was a dark haired girl with a mole on her right cheek. She was none other than the blader known as Queen.

"Are you saying you regret our decision?" countered her light-haired twin, King.

They stood in a dark room of which the only thing lighting the room, was the light emitting from the containers of two figures behind two water-filled, glass domes. One of them was they boy Zeo, eyes closed, and unconscious. The other they don't quite recognize. He had bright red hair, and skin almost as pale as Queen's.

"No, it's just that, I don't exactly like being _used_!" She replied in annoyance. She then turned her attention to the two unconscious figures in the room. "What exactly are they doing to them…?" She asked curiously, glancing towards Zeo.

"I don't know, and I don't quite care. Whatever they do to them is none of my business!" King scoffed. He then turned to leave the room. But stopped and glanced back at his partner. "Are you coming?"

"Go ahead. I'll catch up." Queen replied, not even turning to face him as she looked on.

"Suit yourself…" And with that, he left.

Queen kept staring at them, almost memorizing every detail she sees. She then turned her attention towards the red haired boy, even more curious who he might be.

"Who are you?" She whispered, staring at his pallid features. She placed a hand over the glass, feeling the coldness of it under her palm.

She stayed like that for while as if mesmerized, not taking her eyes off the strange boy. Her eyes then widened as she saw the boy slowly open his eyes.

Silver then met amethyst orbs, as she stared into his seemingly dazed eyes. "…?"

Queen was silent, as if unable to talk as she stared into his eyes, almost seeing her own reflection in them. Pain. Misery. Suffering. She saw it all in his deep violet eyes. It made her feel almost sorry for him, as if she wanted to save him, rescue him from his torment, do _anything_ to help him. But as much as she wanted to help, she couldn't as she seemed frozen on the spot as his cold eyes stared back.

Her eyes then widened more as his face then turned into a scowl, as misery was replaced by anger and rage! She immediately ripped her hand off the glass in surprise as she stumbled backwards, falling on her butt.

He raised his arms and brought his fists hard on the glass. He repeated this over and over again trying to break free.

An alarm rung as scientists rushed into the room, completely ignoring her as they ran past her, trying their best to control the raged boy.

She was then ripped off the floor as a hand ringed her arm, pulling her up.

"What did you do?" Her brother, King demanded as she met his angered expression, his grip tightening. She glared back.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" She yelled, pulling her arm out from his grip and turned to leave the room.

She stopped to take one last glance at the strange red haired boy before she exited, her brother staring after her, his face expressionless.

----

Kane and his companions, led by Gordo, entering a meeting room and taking their seats around the table at the center of the room.

The butler served them all some tea as he told them to wait patiently for his master to arrive. What he was doing there though were not at the Zagart residence, they could just guess.

They drank their tea in silence as they waited for Dr. Zagart.

A few minutes passed before he finally entered the room, joining them as he seated himself at the head of the table, greeting them.

"Hello to you all. I'm glad you all decided to join us." He said taking a sip of his own tea. He set his cup down as he glanced at the four teens in front of him.

"We are her to discuss these recent kidnappings that you may have witnessed."

They nodded. And so he continued.

"As you may have already figured. The ones responsible for these, is none other than Biovolt. Currently, we are trying to find more information about them, but there isn't much except about their plans from 3 years ago."

"So what do you think they're planning this time?" Kane asked.

"We don't quite know, but our guess is that they're currently trying to form a new team of beybladers, and are targeting potential bladers. As you have seen, some of them seem to have been Zeo and Raul." He answered though with a bit of uneasiness. "Although… We have also received a report of another kidnapping by the same black helicopter you saw…" They all gave him questioning looks.

He then threw open a folder to the center of the table, for all of them to see.

Julia's eyes widened as she recognized the person in the picture. "But that's…"

"Tala Ivanov, age 16. Last seen, the previous Monday at around 9am; Three days before the other two kidnappings. The only witnesses were his three friends identified as Bryan Kuznetsov, Ian Papov and one named Spencer. The only information they revealed was that he was taken by a black helicopter that a few other people around the premises, saw flying over head. A day later, they too disappeared and haven't been seen since."

"Do you suppose they were also kidnapped?" Julia asked, speaking for the first time since they left the hospital.

"No, I don't quite think so. There have not been any sightings of the helicopter in Russia after Tala's kidnapping. As you may have noticed, they used the helicopter on all three kidnappings…"

"But don't you think they might've used something else to take the other three since they might not have the element of surprise anymore?" Gordo asked.

"True. But if they _had _targeted the other three, then they might've already taken them too when they took Tala." He countered, sticking to his theory.

"So what do you suppose happened to them?" Julia asked in wonder.

"I don't know. But form what I've heard about them, they probably tried to go and save him themselves."

They all sat in silence as they processed all the information they have heard so far. Dr. Zagart then broke the silence as he proceeded to another discussion.

"On the day before Tala was kidnapped, reports say of a few spottings of Barthez in the premises, supposedly spying on Tala. They also think that he might actually be involved in Biovolt's new plans." He then took out and sprawled on the table a few photos of the said man.

Julia the felt angered, as she remembered his lying cheats during the championships and how he used and treated her friends, Mathilda and her teammates.

Mariam saw this but didn't mention it, and turned her attention back to Dr. Zagart and asked:

"So what do you want us to do?"

"As I have mentioned before, Biovolt is most likely building a new team. If we were to go up against them, we'd have to have our own team of great bladers. And since you've all been involved now, I think it's the best choice to get your help." He replied.

"What's in it for us?" Mariam continued on.

"Depends, what do you want in return?" He asked.

"What I want is _your_ help"

Everyone's attention was now towards Mariam. So she continued.

"Though no one has heard about it, two days before Zeo and Raul were kidnapped, Biovolt had snuck into our village and stole one of the sacred tablets that our tribe has been protecting for many generations now. It was mine and Joseph's responsibility to retrieve it. Ozuma and Dunga on the other hand were tasked to guard over the remaining tablets." She explained.

"How'd you exactly know for sure that Biovolt stole it?" Kane asked, a bit curious.

"My brother and I tracked the thieves down. But apparently, we caught them a bit too late as they did not have it anymore. We then learned form them that they were hired by Biovolt to steal it. Afterwards, we just decided to turn them in to the cops." She then gave a sigh. "That was our only lead, and now with Joseph in the hospital, I'm going to need all the help I'll need to get it back."

"Don't worry, we'll help in any way we can." Dr. Zagart reassured. He then turned to the others, gaining their attention.

"We are going to form a team of five, of which all of you are included. I am assigning Gordo as the team captain. All of you blades will be given some modifications and will be fixed if any damage is found. We will also be getting you all a coach to help you in your trainings which will be held seven days a week, for six hours straight and minimal breaks. If you can't handle the training, then you definitely won't be able to handle fighting against Biovolt, understand?" He snapped.

They all nodded.

"But wait, there are only four of us. Who's our fifth member?" Kane asked glancing around.

"Good question. I suppose it is time for you all to meet her."

They first gave each other looks before turning their heads in the direction of the door as it swung open to reveal…

"Mathilda!" Julia exclaimed as he hopped off her seat, to give her friend a hug.

"Nice to see you too!" Mathilda hugged back.

"Well, I'm glad you two already know each other…" Dr. Zagart said, clapping his hands in slight amusement. He then turned to the other three in the room.

"This is my niece, Mathilda. She is an excellent blader, and she will be joining you as your fifth teammate."

"Your niece?" Julia wondered.

He then turned to Mathilda as he introduced the three.

"Mathilda, these are your new teammates, Kane, Mariam, and Gordo." Pointing to each of them in turn.

"Hello…" She shyly greeted, extending her hand politely. And they all greeted back, taking turns to shake her hand.

"Niece?" Julia wondered on, blinking, no one paying attention to her.

-----------------------------------

**End of Chapter Three**

-----------------------------------

A/N: Well that's it for now, I might not be able to write chapter 4 since school is going to start soon, so wish me luck in my second year in high school. Ciao! Oh yeah, does anyone know Spencer's surname?

PS How I made up Dr. Zagart to be related to Mathilda, I have no idea!


End file.
